The Tea Room
by The Cavity
Summary: *Completed* Short Story Voldemort killed Harry's Parents. However, Harry doesn't know the whole truth. He doesn't know that Voldemort is in a way his father. Please R&R ^.^
1. Meeting Dumbledore

The Tea Room was a quaint shop in Diagon Alley that had been there longer than Olivander's wand shop. It had tan colored bricks, and a rusty old sign that creaked when the wind blew past it. Nonetheless, it had been there since before anyone could remember, and it had some of the best turkey and ham sandwiches in history. The shop stayed open 24 hours, and had never had so much as a 'Be Back in 15 minutes' or a 'Closed for the Holidays' sign ever on it's doors since it's opening.  
  
Harry Potter walked into the shop at 12:00 in the afternoon as he clutched the letter that was written my Dumbledore in his pocket telling him to meet him in The Tea Room so that they could discuss things, and have spot of tea. There was a cling of the door, and Harry walked in.  
  
He looked to see Lord Voldemort standing in front of him. Harry reached for his wand which was in his pocket, and took it out to point at Voldemort.  
  
"Look, Harry, I don't want to kill you" he said frankly. Harry's mouth opened as he almost dropped his wand in pure shock. Then he remembered it was probably a trap.  
  
"Harry, believe me if I wanted to kill you I would have done it before now, it's just I don't really know exactly how to kill you" said Voldemort as he shrugged his shoulders and sat down. "I have something that I have to tell you it's rather important"  
  
Harry just looked at Voldemort he was not about to obey the person who killed his parents. He was not about to obey the person who made his life terror for a long 15 years. He just rolled his eyes. "You think that I'm about to listen to you"  
  
"Yes, I think you are" he dug inside the pocket of his robes for his wand ready to use the imperious curse when he put his wand back. He wasn't here to force Harry to do anything. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
Harry once more looked at Voldemort with cold eyes. "No" he said. "Well then suit it yourself." With a wave of his wand Voldemort produced a tea pot in front of him and poured himself some tea. Harry was rooted to the spot he wasn't sure what to do or say. He was positively frightened there his biggest enemy was trying to be nice.  
  
Voldemort thought a while he breathed as if preparing himself "I don't know how to tell you this Harry. But, I have to tell you there is no more beating around the bush. I had a good reason to kill your mother and father but, I shouldn't have done it"  
  
Harry's mouth was now wide open completely dumbstruck "Do I look like a bloody prat to you?" Harry said slowly. Trying to get this to process through his head. It was like it was a really bizarre dream that he was having. For the twentieth time in his life he thought that he should have taken Occulmency.  
  
"You see, it was 16 years ago when you're mother came to this very shop to talk to me" Harry looked at Voldemort still dumbstruck with his mouth open all the way prepared to hex Voldemort until he could hex no longer. 


	2. The Date

Lily walked with a cloak covering her. She was so sad and would do just about anything to have a baby. Although, the people at St. Mungo had told her that it was virtually impossible. Even as she walked over to The Tea Room she knew that if James ever found out what she was getting ready to do to have a baby that he would kill her.  
  
She walked into the tea room there was no one there except for Voldemort. She sat down and looked at her. He let a smile.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Potter you have come to me for a baby am I right?"  
  
She nodded still very shocked at what she was doing. She considered turning away but, she had gone to far went through too much to leave. She wanted that baby more than anything.  
  
Voldemort looked at her "But, you know that I will want someone. A certain something in exchange"  
  
"What I'll give you anything she said shakily"  
  
"I want the baby it is to be my successor" Lily's face went pale as she felt her stomach dropout of her. She couldn't imagine what a successor would be like. Then she thought about it she couldn't imagine what life without a child would be like either.  
  
"O.k" she said uncertain of what she had just done knowing that she wanted a baby.  
  
Voldemort smiled.  
  
**** Voldemort was angry as he had tried to get the baby from Lily and James Potter three times. He was even angrier when his servant told him the prophecy. He knew that it was becoming important that he get the baby. He looked everywhere and for the longest time he could not find the Potters.  
  
It had to be the greatest day of his life when Wormtail told him everything that he needed to know. He walked into the house killed James and then Lily who was screaming mercifully, and tried to kill Harry where he met his downfall.  
  
*** "So, Harry that's what happened" Voldemort concluded.  
  
Harry just looked at Voldemort then he said "Damnit, I should have taken Occulmency."  
  
***  
  
Something slapped him in his face. "God damn Harry, I was just telling you about my damn problems. You are the most insensitive fucking person that I have ever met. You just fall asleep when I'm talking to you. I thought giving it another chance would work, but damnit was I wrong. Go to hell Harry" Cho said leaving angrily, and she was crying once more.  
  
"I should have taken Occulmency" Harry said again. *** A/n: Tell me what you think I know it was short. It's just this has been on my mind since before OOotP and I had to get it out some kind of way.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own and will never own Harry Potter. I own no characters of Harry Potter. The only thing I own is well nothing. So Don't sue me.  
  
A/n: I forgot to put it at the beginning of the story. It wasn't until I squeezed my remembrall that I remembered. 


End file.
